Computers are often used to solve complex qualitative and quantitative problems. One such problem may be to simulate an outcome based on historical data. For large data sets, it may take a large amount of time or processing resources to analyze the data, understand the relationships between the components represented by the data, and generate the necessary simulation. Although some relationships may become visible from the analysis, for large data sets, the relationships between various components may be complex and inter-related, which may make determining those relationships difficult using most analysis tools. Additionally, it may be difficult to simulate results having particular values due to the large size of the input data set.